Miles Away from Living
by Minute Maid Apple Juice
Summary: What if the kiss led to something more? What if something more led to a secret? What if the secret led to new love? And what if new love led to new life? Based off the the movie. (Loved the book, but the movie is easier to write a sequel to.) **FINISHED**
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Tuck Everlasting. I only own the plot and any new characters. There. 


	2. Chapter 1

"But you love her!" Miles protested.  
  
"The time isn't right. She needs time to think." Jesse replied, his voice had a hint of anger.  
  
"It's been nine months. Just check up on her."  
  
"It's too soon."  
  
"Damn it, Jesse, just check up on her!"  
  
"No! It is too soon."  
  
"If you really loved her, and trusted her to drink the water, you'd go and be with her while she makes the toughest decision of her life. You can't just expect to forever keep her waiting!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miles, but this is no concern of yours."  
  
"Of course it is! If effects all of us!"  
  
Jesse grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the carpenter's workshop at which Miles worked.  
  
Miles sighed and sat on his stool. He hated when he fought with his brother like that. As much as he loved him, Jesse could be blind to what was going on around him. He was a fool.  
  
A couple hours later, Joe Meyer, came in and inspected his employee's work.  
  
He was a well build man in his late thirties. With his sleek, black hair and his baby blue eyes, he could still get the young girls to swoon.  
  
"My wife just got back from getting supplies from Treegap today." He said pricing Miles' work.  
  
"Really?" Miles asked picking up an old straw broom and started sweep up the little flakes of saw dust that sprinkled the floor. "What did Ol' Mary have to say?"  
  
"She was looking around in the old general store when her good friend Mrs. Foster came in all dressed up as usual."  
  
Miles swept a little slower when he heard the name 'Foster'.  
  
"Well, anyways, Winifred, Mrs. Foster's daughter got kidnapped 'bout nine months ago; claimed that she went on her own free will. The 'nappers got away, and the sheriff got fired after he ran away, screaming from the whole deal."  
  
Miles smiled at that.  
  
"Winifred claimed the Tucks to be her friends, especially the younger one. People believed it too. But the real kicker is that Winifred is with child and due any day now. People think that her 'young friend', whom she had been with for only two days, is that father."  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? This is my first Tuck fic. r/r!! 


	3. Chapter 2

Winnie stood, grasping the black, metal bars that had once been her prison, but now it seemed only just to taunt her, dare her to take a step outside. She knew she mustn't, but she wanted to with every fiber of her being.  
  
If she did gather the courage to take a step beyond the gates and venture into the town, she knew what would happen. The adults would shake their heads in pity and rush their staring children away from her.  
  
It was like she wasn't living anymore. People were treating her as if she came from another world. All that she wanted was a friend; someone who understood; someone to be with her when she brought her baby into the world.  
  
She placed her hands on her inflated stomach and smiled. She didn't know why people pitied her. She was happy, but now her body became her prison.  
  
When her mother found out Winnie's secret, she cut short their trip to see the world and they turned back and headed home.  
  
Frowning at the memory, she turned to go inside; there was nothing for her out here. The sound of a fast approaching horse made her stop. Her mother owned an automobile.  
  
Winnie whipped around to see who the rider was. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Miles pull up and dismount from his worn-out mare.  
  
"Miles! What are you doing here?" she asked in complete shock.  
  
Instead of answering her question, he walked right up to her and hugged her with all of his might. He had even taken care to watch out for her stomach. She had forgotten how good it feels to be hugged. Emotions swelled up inside her.  
  
Pulling away, Miles said, "It's true then."  
  
Suddenly feeling shy, Winnie looked at the ground intently. Her face burned in embarrassment.  
  
"Does he know?" She asked.  
  
"No, he doesn't"  
  
She sighed in relief.  
  
Miles looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Do you want him to know?"  
  
"Yes....and....no" she shifted on her feet uncertain of her answer, "He is the father. He has every right to know, but, Miles, do you know what would happen if he did find out? He'd rush over here and as soon as the baby is born he would make me drink the water, and we'd rush off and live an adventure forever. When the baby got old enough they'd have to drink the water too. Then they'd make their spouse drink it and then their children. It's going to keep on going, forever, just like you. It'd never end and soon enough we'd have a hundred people regretting their decision. Do you see what I mean? Jess cannot find out until it is too late."  
  
Miles' heart went out to Winnie. He suddenly realized then and there what would have happened if his wife and his children had drank the water. It wouldn't have been fair to make them drink it. It was unfair to Winnie that she had this terrible burden to carry for the rest of her life. It wasn't fair that she had to raise a child all by herself and to know that she mustn't tell Jesse in fear of her life and the life of her child. It wasn't fair at all.  
  
Winnie looked up at the sky hoping that Miles wouldn't see how close she was to tears.  
  
Miles looked at her gentle face and felt increasing anger towards his younger brother. He never thought before he acted and look where it led him. The only girl he had ever love could now never be his. Jesse wasn't the only one who had feelings for Winnie and it was because of this love that made Miles do the unthinkable.  
  
"Winnie," he said grasping her hands in his.  
  
Something about the tone of his voice made her meet his gaze.  
  
He continued, "Nobody should ever have to raise a child alone. I am going to stay with you every step of the way."  
  
Unable to hold it in anymore, silent tears streamed down her face.  
  
"You'd really do that?" She asked.  
  
"Of course. I care for you too much let go through this alone."  
  
Winnie let out a couple of sobs and Miles engulfed her into another hug.  
  
She stopped crying as she suddenly realized something.  
  
"What will happen when they find out you're a Tuck? They'll..."  
  
"Calm down." He said rubbing her shoulders in reassurance. She was still leaning against his chest. "Nobody will recognize me. Only the sheriff saw me, and people think he is insane. Besides, when I'm not with my family I am Miles Jackson, a wealthy carpenter."  
  
Leaving it at that Winnie just hugged him tighter.  
  
Everything was working out. Her baby would have a father and she wouldn't go through this alone.  
  
  
  
A/N: You like? r/r! 


	4. Chapter 3

"So you are saying that you are the father." Mrs. Foster stated slowly.  
  
She was sitting in the parlor on her favorite over stuffed chair while Miles and Winnie sat side by side on a very uncomfortable sofa. Mr. and Mrs. Foster's lips were tight as they took in the news.  
  
Miles, braking the silence, said, "Yes, m'am. We were not expecting this to happen, but I am going to take full responsibility for this and I will stay with her for.ever."  
  
Mrs. Foster's eyebrows rose, as she looked him over. Winnie looked at Miles in a way she had never looked at him before.  
  
Instead of seeing the cold mysterious Miles she had first met, she saw a charming, committed man who would do anything to do what was right. This must have been what he was like before....Winnie looked away, but she couldn't keep the end of her thought out of her mind. This must have been what he was like before he drank the water.  
  
Miles grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Her heart stopped and her stomach fluttered. This feeling wasn't new to her. Jesse makes her feel this way, not Miles. She was in love with Jesse, not Miles, but then why was Miles here and not Jesse? Well, Miles had told her that his boss's wife, Mary Meyer, had a little chat with her mother and her mother, being the way she is and all, told Mrs. Meyer who told Mr. Meyer who told Miles who rushed over here and is now making her stomach flutter.  
  
This was all too confusing.  
  
"Well, I am most certainly glad that the father is a respectable man and not that Tuck."  
  
She had said the name Tuck as if it was poison and Miles tightened up a little.  
  
"I am afraid, Winifred, that when the baby is born there will not be enough room in this house to raise your family that you have now started." Mr. Foster exclaimed.  
  
"What he means to say is that now that you have a supporter, dear, it is only right that you live in a house of your own. I don't mean that you should move across the country or anything too drastic. Perhaps we could build you a house across the street."  
  
Winnie and Miles looked at each other and got the same idea.  
  
"If it is alright with you, mother, the Tuck's old place didn't burn down completely. We could rebuild it and live there. It is out of the way, yet close to the town. It is the perfect location to start a family." Winnie said as grown up and proper as she could manage.  
  
What she didn't add was that the house was far enough away that nobody would notice that Miles wont age and it was close enough that they could keep an eye on the spring.  
  
"But Winifred.." Mrs. Foster started.  
  
"I think that it is a great idea. From what Winnie-Winifred tells me, it sound like the ideal spot. It's a wonderful idea."  
  
"Are you sure, Winifred?" Mr. Foster asked as if he asked one more time that they'd change their minds.  
  
"Yes, we are quite sure." Winnie said with amazing tolerance.  
  
"Well I honestly don't know how you could fix that old place up. It is practically impossible!" Mrs. Foster exclaimed.  
  
"I am a very good carpenter and I am sure some of the towns men would help." Miles said. He chose to ignore her remark on his parent's house.  
  
"Well, I guess it is settled then. You two better get ready for bed. I'll have Lisa send up a nightshirt for Mr. Jackson..."  
  
"You can call me Miles."  
  
"Mr. Jackson is fine for now."  
  
Winnie stood up and grabbed Miles' arm and led him out of the room, embarrassed.  
  
"I am so sorry about her." Winnie apologized.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine once you get to know her." He replied as he helped Winnie walk up the stairs.  
  
"Unfortunately it takes forever to get on her good side if you aren't part of the family."  
  
"But, you forget, Winnie, I have all the time in the world."  
  
"And, yet you spend it here."  
  
Miles stopped and grabbed her hands and put them close to her heart.  
  
"There is no other place I would rather be."  
  
Winnie's breathing slowed as she slowly started to lean in closer him and he to her.  
  
"I brought you the night shirt for Mr. Jackson, miss." came a voice from down the hall.  
  
Winnie and Miles jerked apart and they both blushed furiously.  
  
"Thank you, Lisa." Winnie said as Lisa walked over to them and handed her the article of clothing.  
  
"You two have a good night together." The maid said slyly and walked away.  
  
It hadn't dawned upon them until now that they were supposed to sleep together.  
  
"I'll take the floor." Miles said.  
  
A/N: This is a M/W fic and it will stay that way! r/r! 


	5. Chapter 4

Winnie stared at the ceiling not wanting to sleep, afraid when she woke up Miles would only have been a dream and she'd be alone once more.  
  
She sat up, the whole process taking her about two minutes to accomplish, and looked over the edge of her bed looking upon the sleeping figure of Miles. He looked so cute, so peaceful. It was like it was his only refuge from life. As she sat the staring at him, she wondered what he dreamt about.  
  
She must have sat there for a long time for by the time she laid back down her back was killing her. Staring at Miles must have done something to her because sleep finally came.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miles awoke suddenly. He sat straight up panting. He glanced up at Winnie, who was sleeping. Everything seem to be in order. Tomorrow he would start working on the old Tuck house, their house. He'd get as many people to help him and they'd be done soon enough. The baby is due any day now and it would be nice to get a head start.  
  
Looking at the sleeping form of Winnie, he smiled. She was so beautiful when she slept. He remembered staring at his wife, watching her sleep. He came to find that he was thinking the same thought now as he did then.  
  
There's something about dreams, he thought. You know they aren't real, but deep in your heart you believe they are. For as long as he can remember, he had dreamt about the sweet relief of death, but now, now that he was hear with Winnie, he thought about life. After all these years he was glad he was alive. It was amazing how one person could change your whole perspective on life. One person could change everything, but the person didn't know what she changed. She was completely oblivious to things under her nose.  
  
Miles sighed rolling on his side. His feelings can wait; right now he needed to sleep so he was fit to work. It would be a long week and he needed all the rest he could get.  
  
A/N: Short, I know, but at least I updated. Haven't done that forever. Will update soon, this weekend hopefully. Please review! I don't care if you hate my choice of pairings and want me to die for corrupting that what was holy. Just review, or if you like, flame me. I don't care all to much. Just don't tell me to go to hell like some people already have. Just be nice. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5

When Winnie woke up Mile's was gone. It was like that for several days. She would wake up alone and think it all a dream until she actually got herself down to the Tuck's old house and saw him working with several other townsmen.  
  
There were girls there too. They'd stand by under the shade of a tree and giggle while watching them in guilty pleasure. Winnie couldn't say she didn't enjoy watching. Miles was the hardest working one of the group and it was clear to anyone that woodworking was his passion. It was so nice to see Miles so alive.  
  
Tuck's words kept flashing by in her mind.  
  
"What we Tucks' have can't be called living. We just are."  
  
As she watched Miles saw and hammer the wooden planks, wipe off the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, throw his head back in laughter as a response to another carpenter's joke. How could someone filled with so much life not be living? He still had a heart, he still breathed, he still sinned, he just couldn't die.  
  
"Is that your husband, Winifred?" Samantha Brooks, one of Winnie's old school mates, asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" Winnie asked snapping out of her thoughts.  
  
"I asked if that man is your husband."  
  
"Who? Miles? No!"  
  
"But isn't he the father of you child?"  
  
"Well, yes, but it's rather complicated."  
  
"Ha doesn't seem to be that complicated. He seems to be quite the gentleman. Very charming."  
  
"He is charming." Winnie admitted, "And very gentleman-like."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. He's always so careful around me. It's like afraid that he'll break me."  
  
"But he already did."  
  
Winnie sucked in her breath. That last comment was harsh. Winnie forced a fake smile and continued, "I guess, but it is really the little things that he does. He never talks about the future always about the day and the task at hand. He always stands up when I enter a room he's in and he always pulls out a chair for me or offers me his if there are no others available. If I even give off the tiniest shiver, his jacket is around me in moments. He's won my parents over in a week; I've never seen anything like it. It's just like what....."  
  
Winnie stopped in mid-sentence. She was about to say it's just what Jesse would have done if he were here. But Jesse wasn't here. Miles is the one that is here. Jesse only talked of Paris and how he'd come back and take her there. Miles talked about other places such as England, Scotland, and Wales. He painted such pictures in her head that she didn't even feel the need to go there and see it, it was like she had already been there. Miles was here. Jesse wasn't. The whole situation was so overwhelming.  
  
Noticing that Winnie wasn't going to finish, Samantha said, "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"It would be great to have a husband like him!"  
  
"Yeah, it would."  
  
Samantha left and Winnie began to let her mind wonder about a life with Miles and what life would be like with Jesse and found out that she was leaning more towards a life with Miles. If Jesse were to come back and she did go off with him she didn't know if it would work. Always living an adventure? Winnie knew that he would most definitely make her drink the water and then make her child drink the water and then her child's children and everything Miles feared would become reality. Her reality. Forever. She wasn't really sure she wanted always be on the go, especially with a child. She was only a kid! She wasn't ready for this!  
  
Winnie shook these thoughts out of her head. She went to go find Samantha. Maybe talking to her would take her mind off of her growing feelings for Miles.  
  
A/N: I've been sick for three days and have decided to catch up on my fics. Enjoy! 


	7. Chapter 6

"The house is really coming along isn't it?" Miles asked Winnie at the end of the day. Everyone had left except them.  
  
"Yes, thanks so much for doing all of this. I don't know what I would have happened hadn't you come to my rescue." Winnie replied.  
  
"You are too kind." Miles said embarrassed at the all of her praise.  
  
"No, you are."  
  
"You."  
  
"You!"  
  
"Why are we fighting like this?" Winnie asked.  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
They stood there for a while, standing in each other's silence. Winnie looked around where they stood. A chill ran up and down her spine.  
  
"This is where it happened." Winnie whispered.  
  
Miles looked around and realized what she was talking about.  
  
"He was right where you are. Then Mae....." she stopped, "Were you going to do that the me? When we first met?"  
  
"I would have never killed you. I was just upset with Jesse, with myself. We dragged you into what you should have never had to experience. You were young and innocent and then you met Jesse. He's quite the charmer. He acts out of emotion, passion-never thinking about the consequences. Now he will never get to see his child for the safety of your live and that of your unborn."  
  
Winnie stood there trying not to cry. She didn't want him to see her cry. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind.  
  
"You didn't see Jesse and me....that night, did you?"  
  
Miles seemed embarrassed at this question.  
  
"No. I didn't. I saw the fire's light and I saw you kiss. If I'd seen you two....I would have stopped it. I'm just sorry I came too late."  
  
"Don't be. It was my fault too. I don't even know why I did that, but that night was just odd.  
  
"Jesse was always odd, but you did it out of love."  
  
"I love Jesse, it's just that I love you more."  
  
Miles stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"Why didn't you say good-bye to the night you went away?" Winnie asked inching closer to him.  
  
"Because I loved you enough to let you go."  
  
"You could have at least said good-bye." She said her face only inches from his.  
  
"Good-bye." He breathed.  
  
No sooner had those words left his mouth did he press his lips against hers. The moment was perfect, but something was right. Winnie hunched over in pain breaking the kiss. She look up and Miles with uncertainty. He knew before she did.  
  
Winnie was in labor.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun!!! This is where I leave you all for now. I shall update soon. Until then. 


	8. Chapter 7

Miles paced outside Winnie's room, listening to her as she cried out in pain. He had put her in a wagon that was around at the work site that was used to haul wood. The women rushed her upstairs and a midwife was soon found. Miles wanted to be in there with her more than anything. He was there when Catharine gave birth the Anna and Beau, but he wasn't about to argue that.  
  
It had been two hours and the more he paced, the more his stomach turned. Suddenly the room was quiet and a high-pitched scream filled the air.  
  
Miles rushed to the door.  
  
"May I come in now?" He asked urgently.  
  
"Yes!" Winnie cried.  
  
He burst in through the door and rushed to Winnie's side. She was drenched with sweat and she looked tired. She was holding something small in her arms.  
  
"It's a girl!" she said smiling, "I have a girl!"  
  
Miles had a niece.  
  
"We have a girl. Our daughter." She continued.  
  
Miles had a daughter.  
  
Before he could say anything Mrs. Foster asked, "Have you a name for the child?"  
  
Winnie looked at from hr mother to Miles and then to her child.  
  
"Anna." She said.  
  
"And a middle name?" Mrs. Foster asked.  
  
"Marie." Miles said.  
  
"Anna Marie Jackson. I like it." The midwife commented cleaning up.  
  
"Me too." Winnie agreed staring into Miles' eyes, "Me too."  
  
THE END  
  
Or is it?  
  
A/N: Done!!! Weeee!!! I am thinking about writing an epilogue so it really isn't THE END, but I like to think it is so. Oh well. Look forward to having EVERYTHING all tied together. 


	9. Epilogue Part One: Meeting Mr Jackson

Jesse couldn't believe it. Winnie, his Winifred, was dead. Gone. She had moved on and married anew. No words could express the pain he was feeling. He knelt down in front of her grave.  
  
"Oh, Winnie." He sobbed, "Why didn't you wait?"  
  
"Who's there?" came a strong voice from behind, "What are you doing?"  
  
It was an old man. His hair was a glistening silver and he stood up straight for his age. A wooden cane was clutched in his hand, but the glint in the man's eyes said that it pained him to be confined to the handicap. He wore khakis and a brown sweater. He seemed to be strangely familiar.  
  
"What are you doing to my wife's grave?"  
  
Jesse stood up slowly and turned to look at the man who had won. The man who truly deserved her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I cause you distress Sir. I just came to visit my friend's grave."  
  
The man looked at him and gave him a warm smiled.  
  
"It's no problem, young man."  
  
An awkward moment had passed before the man said, "Your brother stopped by earlier. He wanted me to give you something."  
  
"Miles?" Jesse asked astonished. No one had heard from him for years. Over 80 years at least.  
  
"Come back to the house and I'll give it to you, but he made sure to make me stress for you not to read it until you are with the rest of your family, excluding him, of course."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jesse fallowed Mr. Jackson not asking any questions for clearly this had all been planned out and Jesse wanted to find out as soon as he could. Asking questions would only slow things.  
  
A/N: Obviously I am not going to end the story here, but this is the second to last chapter of my fic. As for a sequel, I'm not sure I'll write one. If you want me to than tell me, for it's you all that I'll write it for. Until then! 


	10. Epilogue Part Two: The Package That Brou...

Mae Tuck opened Mile's package with shaky hands. Jesse had told her and Angus about Winnie's death and her husband. What could Miles have given them that he couldn't give his family himself?  
  
There was a letter and a bottle. Mae looked up at Tuck and Jesse in confusion. Tuck took the letter and read it allowed.  
  
Dearest Family,  
  
By the time you read this letter I'll be dead or dying. I have been freed of the Water's curse. As you are reading this, you are no doubt bemused. Let me start at the beginning.  
  
It was after Jesse and I had fought that my boss, Mr. Meyer, told me of a Miss Winifred Foster's pregnancy.  
  
Tuck stopped reading and looked at his son. Jesse stood in an emotional shock, not able to move. Tuck continued:  
  
I immediately went to see to Winnie and indeed she was in her ninth month. I couldn't have left her then. Even if I wasn't in love with her I couldn't have left. To save Jesse's life I claimed that I was the baby's father. No one looked into it. They were just happy that it wasn't a Tuck baby. A week later Jesse had a daughter. Anna Marie. A month after that Winnie and I married.  
  
Mae's hands went to her mouth as she tried to process this. She cautiously looked at Jessie. His brow was fixed with anger. She looked at her husband urging him to go on.  
  
We rebuilt the old house and lived there. When Anna was one year old Winnie gave birth to twin girls, Laura Leigh and Rebecca Lynne. When Anna was four Catharine Mae was born. A year later Angus Beau was brought into the world. I apologize, Mama and Papa, for not telling you about your grandchildren. I apologize to Jesse for not telling him about his daughter and his three nieces and his one nephew. We couldn't.  
  
I felt as if I had to protect Winnie. If we would have contacted you, I knew that Jesse would have jammed Water down Winnie's throat as fast as he could have possibly managed.  
  
Tuck stopped and looked at his wife. It was indeed true. They both knew that. Jesse knew that. He kept reading:  
  
It wasn't until Winnie was twenty-two, pregnant with little Angus Beau, did we find the cure. The kids were over at their Grandparent Fosters' house and Winnie and I had set up a picnic by the Spring. I filled my cup with the Water and set it down by the fire. Winnie, she was a bright woman, wondered what would happen if she were to boil it. She put it over the flames and it instantly turned black. I drank it and it tasted horrible.  
  
Soon after I had emptied the cup, I sneezed. Two days later, I came down with a cold.  
  
The old man Jesse saw, Winnie's husband, was, in fact, me. Jackson, Mama's maiden name, was the first last name that popped into my head.  
  
Enclosed is a bottle of Water. Heat it and drink it. It is the only Water left for Winnie is buried on the Spring, making it impossible for any others to be cursed as we have been.  
  
I love all of you, as did Winnie. Our children will look forward to seeing their Grandparents Tuck/Jackson some day.  
  
Always and Forever,  
  
Miles  
  
As Miles had wished, they boiled the Water and one by one drank it. Tuck was the first to drink it. It tasted like death. Mae was next. Then Jesse and Jesse regretted it 'til the day he died.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Miles Christopher Tuck Jackson  
  
1893? - 2003  
  
Dear Husband. Dear Father. Forever. 


	11. Author's Note

This is the FIRST fic that I have EVER finished writing, so this story gives me a certain sense of pride. I am glad that those who have reviewed and liked what I have created. As to those didn't like it, I laugh at you. I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to take you seriously when you can't spell "write" "wright" and your sentences aren't complete?  
  
As for the story:  
  
I fell in love with the book Tuck Everlasting when we read it in fifth grade. We had to break up into "literature circles" and two of our assignments were to come up with what happened to Winnie and if we had the choice to drink the water, would we.  
  
My answer to the question: No, I would not drink the water, but if I had to I'd be with Miles. Miles was and is my favorite character. I was a little pissed when the made his the sad, pathetic, and demented person he was in the film. Soon I got over it because they changed tons of things from the book. Plus Scott is hot and I didn't mind watching him pull the character off.  
  
When asked what happened to Winnie, that was when the plot of this was born. My teacher liked how I was creative and individual by placing Miles and Winnie together. In my original story Winnie went to look for the Tucks and ran into Miles and things hit it off from there. Miles urged Winnie to move on and she met James Jackson. Miles and Winnie didn't tell anybody of their romance and that was the end of that.  
  
That was the first fanfic I ever wrote and that is why finishing this version of it means so much to me.  
  
Flame me for being original and individual if you want, but let me tell ask you this.  
  
Who carried Winnie when she was tired? Who went fishing with Winnie and threw back the fish when Winnie got upset? Miles had more of a romance with Winnie than Jesse did in the book. Sure it was Jesse who asked Winnie to drink the water and be with him, but there wasn't anything there.  
  
What do you think?  
  
What do you really think happened to Winnie?  
  
If you had the choice to drink the water, would you?  
  
Who would you rather be with, Miles or Jesse?  
  
Thank you for reading this story and I hope you have seen Miles the way I see him and have looked at Tuck Everlasting, both book and movie, in a new light.  
  
Minute Maid Apple Juice 


	12. Another's Auther's Note

Hi, it's me again.  
  
I'm not sure that most of you know this, but this fic is based off the /i, not the book.  
  
They aged Winnie up a bit in the movie (because Jessie hitting on a 10 year old girl would be just plan /i) and I realize that it'd be wrong for them to have...well, you know, in the book. That's why in this story's summery I say "Loved the book, but the movie is easier to write a sequel to."  
  
I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I, in no way, wrote about a teen-age boy having sex with a iten year old girl/i.  
  
Just thought I'd clear that little bit up.  
  
MMAJ 


End file.
